


don't dream at night

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Fear the Walking Drabbles [5]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Madison dreams; she wishes she didn't.prompt: rabid





	don't dream at night

_He_ haunts her dreams.

For the first few nights after Madison washes up on the riverbank, she doesn’t dream. It’s just black – deep and sound. But then  _he_ comes, distant and out of focus in the beginning.

They’re surrounded by an ocean of black that slowly brightens, night after night. There’s dirt beneath her feet and four, towering concrete walls around her. She’s back at the dam, in that room, staring into  _his_  eyes as blood trickles down  _his_ face.

 _He’s_  quiet at first. She wishes  _he’d_  stayed quiet.

“Was I too rabid?”

“Was I too dangerous?”

“What was I?”


End file.
